Shogun
Shogun '''is a military warlord, and the sixth Demon Boss in Shadow Fight 2 met in Act VI: Iron Reign. Appearance Shogun appears as a traditional Japanese Samurai, a middle-aged man equiped with two swords which he holsters on his right hip. He wears a fully-flexible and high protective armor, which will trouble Shadow with his attacks towards him. He wears a full-plated helmet equiped with a mempo mask, him being a demon, it shows his demonic eyes faintly lights out of his eye sockets. Shogun can pull the secondary holstered sword, when he uses his long attack. Storyline '''Act 6: Iron Reign Shadow and his team head on to obtain the final seal which will lock up the Gates of Shadow. Making their way to Ivory City, they learn that Shogun has taken over the city and has made it the seat of his vast empire. The city though, appears to be in ruins and Sensei narrates that once this city was very prosperous and lively but after Shogun got a hold on it, this was all that remained of its former glory. Shadow begins his fight against Shogun's bodyguards and when each one is defeated, they mistake Shadow for their missing prince and move on to higher authority for help. Sly encourages Shadow to play along this mistaken identity. Shogun first makes an appearance in conversation with General. After Shadow defeats Colonel, Shogun orders General to "Find this Shadow who calls himself the prince. He and his associates are to be executed. Use whatever means necessary." General responds by telling him he will round up the best mercenary unit around and have them hunt down Shadow and the others. Shadow then faces five mercenaries in a row of five rounds. After their defeat, he fights General and then finally reaches Shogun. Shogun fights Shadow still being under the impression that he is the lost prince. After his defeat, Shogun is left in disbelief that he was defeated in combat. Before Shadow moves on Shogun surrenders his seal claiming that even though he lost, the people will not follow a petty 'prince'. Gates Of Shadows Shogun teams up with the previous demons to halt Shadow's plans to close the Gates of Shadow. He battles Shadow in a Challenge-Survival combat last in line (sixth). Interude Shadow returns to fight Shogun for a third time to learn how to break the seal. Shogun like the previous demons is not pleased that Shadow wants to reopen the Gates. He declares that this realm and empire is his and if Shadow reopens the gates Titan will be released and Shogun will lose power and influence. Therefore Shogun tries to stop Shadow in his quest and the fight ensues. Personality Shogun is extremely aggressive and hates disorder, chaos and failure when it comes to the matters of his empire. He is a warlord who rules a vast empire, and has claimed to have "enslaved thousands" and "conquer entire nations". He has an extreme hatred of Shadow whom he believes he is a Prince which caused a lot of chaos for the empire. He deems himself the ruler of this realm until Titan is set loose. Shogun takes pride in his strength, and is devastated when he is beaten in combat. He values his empire very highly, falling apart when he believes it will be taken away from him. Shogun is fearsome, and his lesser bodyguards fear him and his capabilities, proving that he is actually very strong. Shogun is shown to be quite arrogant, as he does not deign to deal with the enemy until he has no choice, even when Shadow proves to be a highly dangerous threat to his empire, instead assigning his greatest fighter, General and his mercenary unit to do the dirty work for him. It is shown how much the empire means to Shogun when Shogun threatens to fight Shadow just to keep his empire under his command. As re opening the Gate of Shadows would release Titan and cause Shogun to be evicted from his seat of high power (Titan is the supreme demon), he fights Shadow in an attempt to stop him from opening the Gates so he can remain in his powerful position. Offence Shogun wields a Daisho, a pair made up of a Katana and a short sword (Wakizashi) as his melee weapon. Of the pair, primarily the Katana is used for most attacks and the short sword serves a finish move to his attack frenzy. The Daisho has Overheat Enchantment. His ranged weapon of choice is the Kunai of the Wind used until Shadow defeats him in a round. He uses Dragon wings once the player wins one round and keen chakram after the player wins 2 rounds. Shogun's magic attacks are: * Fire Ball (Used until the player wins one round) * Fire Pillar (Used until the player wins two rounds) * Asteroid (Used after the player wins two rounds) Apart from these, during the fights Shogun occasionally calls his bodyguards to attack Shadow. Perks and Enchantments *'Damage Absorption ' Shogun's Armor is enchancent with super heavy enchantment of Damage Absorption.When the Player attacks Shogun's armor have high chance to 100 percent to absorb damage *'Overheat ' Shogun's Katana has this enchantment Special Ability Summoning:Shogun can summon his bodyguards to attack Shadow, they come from the edge of the screen and do a single strike which cannot be blocked, but may be dodged. Major, however, is absent from these roles and is never summoned. Gallery Coming SOON. Combat Guide Minimum equipment: *Blade Tonfas (Lv 36) - Upgrade 2 *Spartan Coif (Lv 36) - Upgrade 2 *Death Mark (Lv 36) - Upgrade 2 Recommended equipment: * Blade Tonfas (Lv 36) - Upgrade 4 * Spartan Coif (Lv 36) - Upgrade 4 * Death Mark (Lv 36) - Upgrade 4 Recommended attacks: *'Blade Tonfas basic attack/double attack' These attacks consist of short jabs. Use them to disrupt Shogun's super slash or tough combos, or to catch the enemy in one of your own combos. *'Blade Tonfas low strike' Use this attack to strike Shogun in vulnerable areas, and get through his defences. *'Blade Tonfas strong strike' This attack is a heavy damage dealer. Use it when you have a moderate window for attack. Things to be aware of: *Shogun's armour is really tough to penetrate, because of the super heavy enchantment of Damage Absorption. He can take more than twice the normal amount of damage, since his armour has a medium chance of taking the damage of any hit, regardless of how powerful the hit is. *Whenever one of Shogun's bodyguards leaps into the fight to assist their boss, be careful not to perform too many actions at this point if you have a less powerful device, because this brings about crashes more easily than at any other part of the fight. *Hitting Shogun and cancelling the Asteroid spell animation doesn't always mean you cancel the actual spell. *Shogun's Katana has a powerful super attack that can used against you and also reduce your health to half or even less. This depends on what you what you have equipped as your armour and how well upgraded it is. Try to avoid this attack at cost in order to win the round(s). Bodyguards # Corporal, wielding a magari yari. # Captain, wielding a nodachi. # Major, wielding 2 wakizashi. # Colonel, wielding a guandao. # General, wielding a glaive. *Before fighting General The player have to defeat his mercenaries first (All-5 in a row). Character Profile *'Role:' Military Warlord *'Weapon:' Daisho *'Enchantments:' Overheat, Damage Absorption *'Attack Style:' Aggressive *'Strengths:' Unbelievable defence (can block more than 50% of all damage), massive damage *'Defence:' Extreme *'Ability:' Summoning *'Bodyguard Theme': Military Ranks *'Equipment':Crescent Helm,Shogun's Armor,Keen Chakram,Asteroid. Trivia * Shogun's name is ironic in the sense that Shogun means "Military Commander" or "General" in Japanese. * Shogun's bodyguards names are actually their ranks on Shogun's Army. * Shogun is the only demon to feature addition of mercenaries to bodyguards. * Shogun's perk, summoning bodyguards, is the only demon's perk which is not performed by demon himself/herself * Shogun uses a Daisho, a weapon readily available in the shop during the Interlude. * All of Shogun's Bodyguards wield an unobtainable weapon. * All of Shogun's magic attacks are fire based (Reference to the fact the Ivory city where the fight occurs is on fire) and each one is of a different class. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Enemies